November team
by Craig at Black-Dragon
Summary: After taking down Gabriel Nowark the team are separated so that they may train the newest wave of recruits. Slice and Cobra are new recruits assigned to November team, with two seasons veterans Jung and Knight.


**In League**

The opening speech to their graduation was, to say the least, short but as every word was said I could feel the weight of my duty becoming heavier and heavier. Now I was code named Slice, now I was part of November Team, now I was an operative of the Rainbow Six anti-terrorist unit.

'From now on, operatives you shall not be known as the names your fathers and mothers placed upon you at birth, you will be known as your code names that were given to you the moment you started this back breaking journey. Your names are weapons that could be used against you in the wrong hands; these names cannot even be trusted to your closest allies. Unfortunately from now you are dead to your family and your friends of old because they are weapons that will drive you into an inferno that could result in the death of your comrades and the death of countless innocent people."

The plan was simple, Knight was on the inside, Jung was to snipe clear the roof then cobra, Jung and I would use the helicopter to get onto the newly cleared roof meanwhile most of the terrorists would be waiting for an anticipated delivery of newly printed dollar bills; instead there would be omega team. When that gun fight started Knight would come out of his disguise and go on the offensive. It was a simple plan that went horribly wrong.  
>The pitch black night was no hindrance to the expert sniper codename Jung; he was a veteran sniper, after helping take down the double agent Gabriel Nowak, he and Knight were commissioned to join with 2 recruits and here he was. The SR-25 SD was not the sniper of choice for Jung but, with the guards having night vision goggles they were easily spotted. The RPG's on the backs of all the guards made the shot difficult, they would have to fall on their fronts and have their heads facing the side; the silenced aspect of the gun made it slightly easier to think about.<br>"3 on top," Jung said quickly followed by a short gasp of air, "2 on top" that gasp of air was a silenced shot. There were another 2 more shots and then from the head set came a muffled voice "ready when you are."  
>At that Jung stood up, walked over to the chopper and loaded the sniper into the weapon storage unit at the back. The AGUSTA 109E was equipped with a laptop with internet connection on a link to the rainbow head quarters in El Paso, Texas and all other Rainbow bases, a gun storage in their were a total of 20 guns each with 5 clips for each gun, inside were 4 screens each showing CCTV from the bank, the images were transmitting from a device attached to the main CCTV circuit, if the bug was found and tampered with, it would detonate a small explosion to cut the wires, the CCTV would go down as well as the satellite feed to the copper. Next to the screens were four chairs bolted to the lightweight iron floor, 2 in the back near the weapon storage and 2 back to back with the pilot and the seat with the laptop, the outside of the helicopter was, and had to be, black there was no markings on it so that it was not traceable, the four rotary blades turning so that it looked like an invisible circle against the black sky, the blades at the back were also spinning.<br>Once Jung, Cobra, Jan the voice in our ears, our pilot Bruce and I were in the chopper we lifted off and took a short journey to the bank rooftop.

"You look scared, do you need your mummy," said an uncompassionate tango with dark skin and was wearing mostly grey camouflage with spots of faded black; in his hands was an AK-47, he was looking down at a scared little girl around the age of 4, her face was flooded with tears. The girls bright pink dress was covered in spots of darker pink where the tears had hit and been absorbed by the material. The little girl was 1 of many prisoners who were kneeling on the ground since the raid at around 5:30, from the corner knight quickly glanced at the clock then went back to staring at the cold marble floor that was coloured with warm oranges and yellows and blues, it was now 9:38 it had been a hour of peace before the girl started to cry again. The suit that Knight had been wearing for the past 12 hours which was now blood stained after someone had had enough of kneeling and decided to punch 1 of their captors, it was a miracle that no one else was hit by the stray bullets that flew past the body of the now dead man laying next to Knight. The man's blood had crept next to him. 'How much longer do they expect me to wait?' Knight thought as he felt the metal of his custom built Glock 18, as it was the only gun he could have he wanted 1 that would suppress the terrorists until he was given a proper gun.

The screen revealed 1 figure on each corner of the stairs for 3 floors, each of them either holding an AK-47 or AKS-74U. Cobra pulled the fibre optic camera from underneath the door and tucked them inside the left chest pocket of his newly issued black with white dots, bullet prove vest. He pulled out his 552 commando and spun a silencer onto the end of the gun and added something he knew was not allowed to have. I slide my heat-vision goggles on and applied silencers to my MP5N and my USP40, when I was finished I looked into the face of both my team mates. 'Your team are your family, your brothers and most importantly your responsibility, if they need help you help them, if they need ammo you give them yours and if they are in trouble you safe them for if they are not with you that is one person who might not be able to save you.' The speech on constant rerun in my head.  
>"You ok slice?" said Cobra almost silently.<br>"Let's do this" I replied my voice quivering as Jung opened the door slowly and quietly my heat vision showed me that my target hadn't seen me yet so I crept down the stairs, my eyes constantly on the terrorist, who looked like a blob of orange and red against a blue wall, I was beginning to feel nervous the closer I got to him, as soon as I reached him, I hesitated. I willed my finger to tighten on the trigger of the pistol; which was aimed at the person's head. I couldn't pull the trigger no matter how much I wanted to suddenly from behind me, after what seemed forever, came a gasp of air and the terrorist dropped to the floor with a quiet crunch. I spun my head to see Jung holding a silenced FAMAS, obviously changed to single shot.  
>"Next ones yours," came the whisper of Jung "no hesitation this time OK?" to this I nodded and crept along the 2 sets of stairs and down again sensing my team coming down the stairs parallel to mine. This time I saw another gun on this terrorist's back and knew I'd have to drop him on his side.<br>I could hear him breath, that's how close I was to him. Raising my pistol I said a silent prayer asking for strength, getting an accurate aim I pulled the trigger, my prayers had been answered, as quick as lightning I caught my fallen foe and dropped him on a position that wouldn't make any noise.  
>The last one would be easy as we had no one to beware of alarming.<br>How wrong I was.  
>As I went to pull the trigger for the second time the lights sprang to life revealing my team and exposing me completely. I could not see my enemy in time to shoot. I was blind. Before anyone of us could react the terrorist spotted us and yelled "RAINBOW!" and started firing his AK-47 in our direction. I managed to jump towards the small amount of cover that the stairs provided, rip my goggles off, grab my MP5N and start blasting down the stairs Jung and Cobra did the same, the AK-47 fire stopped after a minute of blind firing.<br>"SHIT!" Cobra's voice boomed and echoed throughout the stairway.

It was an uncomfortable silence, Knight was expecting the 3 members of his team blow through the door and start shouting things like "Rainbow get on the floor" and "throw the guns down", then from the other side of the building Omega Team would burst out of an armoured van and do the same to the terrorists out there. But these thoughts were interrupted by a shout of a terrorist in the hallway "Rainbow!" There was worry in that voice. Knight picked up on it instantly there was gun fire, the terrorists were flooding towards the door, once every 1 of them was in front of them Knight sprang to his feet and grabbed the Glock from his pocket and yelled "rainbow, put the guns on the floor!" From this there was a roar of laughter, then all the people in bullet proof clothing pointed their assault rifles at the person with and automatic pistol and wearing a suit, "knew I should of kept the tie on" Knight quickly ran to the cover of one of the marble pillars that surrounded the room, all of the tangos sprayed bullets in his direction creating a surge of panic in the crowd of hostages causing the to run cover.  
>Luckily for the people in that room, the door, that they had chosen to crowd, exploded sending the silver steel door flying into the wall opposite. The room was havoc.<br>From the empty doorway emerged 3 people that Knight was extremely relieved to see.  
>"What the hell was that!" Knight yelled at the new arrivals.<br>"Nobody had any breaching charges," said Slice calmly.  
>"I like to see C4 put to good use," Cobra replied "and it looks like it worked pretty well."<br>"Well 10 out of 10 for timing, 10 out of 10 for effect, but 0 out of 10 for sticking to the plan!" Knight shouted getting very red faced.  
>"He's always like this," Jung said quietly "you get used to it."<p>

I had trouble containing my laughter after what had just happened, but there were more pressing issues, had Omega Team done their part. To make sure Cobra and I were told to check on the back of the bank.  
>The bank was like a maze of passage ways leading to offices and storage rooms, eventually we reached the back door, a set of heavy looking steel double doors, and stopped, Cobra kept walking. I grabbed him on the shoulder to make him stop.<br>"Check with the cam first," I said indicating to the snake cam he used previously on the stairs. Cobra nodded and pulled out the screen, he then searched for the missing fibre optic camera; it now dawned on me that there was a bullet hole in his vest exactly where the cam was meant to be. I pointed to the hole, "You've been very lucky," pointing to the bullet hole, he then pulled out the sliced cable.  
>"Have you got a mirror?" Cobra asked out of the blue.<br>"Err… what?" I said a little concerned.  
>"Got a little trick I picked up from Shaving Ryan's Privates."<br>"Saving Private Ryan," I corrected.  
>"It's 1 of the 2," pulling out the silencer of his pistol. Looking around my eyes caught a trail leading into an office, next to a desk lay a spilled handbag, I checked the items, whilst Cobra began chewing a piece of gum, one of the items was brush and a mirror combo, I snatched it up and threw it to Cobra, Who caught it and snapped it in half leaving the brush half on the floor, he then removed the piece of chewing gum from his mouth and pressed onto the silencer then the mirror was applied.<br>"There we go," Cobra said looking proud of what he'd made. Slowly he raised the movie-made device that told him what was happening out there. I saw the colour leave his face as I crawled over to him and leaned so I could see as well.  
>The scene was not at all good, there was at least 20 terrorists looking and pointing their guns at the doors in the back ground I could see Omega team chained to a lamppost looking worse for wear.<br>In the next few minutes we devised a plan, for this I borrowed Cobra's 21E and he borrowed my MP5N, he also re-attached a grenade launcher to his 552 commando.  
>"I'm glad you brought that now," I said.<br>"So am I," he replied.  
>"After 3"<br>"1"  
>"2"<br>"3" we both yelled simultaneously, springing to our feet, opening the door and began firing, I shot seemingly endless rounds from the light machine gun, while Cobra aimed the grenade then fired.  
>"NOOB," yelled Cobra<br>"TUBE," I replied as Cobra launched the grenade towards a cowering group, then clip of the 552, once that was emptied he dropped it to use the MP5N. From around the corner of the bank 2 trucks pulled up and unloaded with more people, these ones less protectively dressed but were easily recognised as the terrorist reinforcements. The fight lasted several minutes with many reloads, grenade launchers and several yells of NOOB and the reply of TUBE the firing stopped. Every tango was lying on the ground with at least 20 bullets in them, many of them never left the truck.  
>After a minute of exhaling both Cobra and I ran other to omega team, all of which were alive but badly wounded and need immediate medical attention.<br>"What the bloody hell was all that?" Knight's voice could be heard yelling down the radio.  
>"We…err…encountered a little resistance," Cobra said while I busied myself helping Omega Team, "but no time to explain… Jan you there?"<br>"Affirmative Cobra," Jan said coolly down the head set.  
>"Well then don't be there, be here Omega Team need urgent medical assistance."<br>"Copy that on route to your position T minus 5 minutes."  
>"Well that went well," I said, once all of omega team had been released from the chains.<br>"You guys are all right," Knight said as he ran down the hallway, "I guess you're in league with the rest of us now."

**Authors note**, I have more chapters of this prepared, but will plump the story out if this story gets a good response.


End file.
